Aerial Assault Drone
The Aerial Assault Drone is a Scorestreak reward in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is awarded at 450 points. It is a remote controlled drone that when the fire button is pressed, will boost forward and explode right at the enemy, similar to the Hunter Killer Drone. It can be equipped with a machine gun and rockets, allowing it to function similarly to the MQ-27 Dragonfire. Adding any weapon to the drone will remove its kamikaze attack. Campaign The player faces two enemy Assault Drones in Induction. They appear to have the Machine Gun module attached to them. They can be dealt with using Smart Grenades. Assault Drones are also patrolling Jonathan Irons's personal estate in the mission Sentinel. These drones do not attack, but instead they send out an alert if they detect the player or if they are attacked. Multiplayer The assault drone is fairly limited in its base form, as it only has the potential to kill one target, unless enemies are grouped close together. However, if a weapon module is added, the drone becomes much more potent. The machine gun module is effective against moving infantry, and it doesn't overheat or reload, allowing for continuous fire. The rockets are lethal against groups and slower scorestreaks, but they must be reloaded after every three shots. Adding the AR HUD is almost a necessity, as it outlines targets while only needing another 50 score to obtain. Cloaking can help the drone stay alive longer by keeping it off the radar temporarily. Hardened increases the drone's health, at the cost of sluggish movement speed. Finally, AI Control allows the player to release the drone without having to control it, though it is most effective to pair this with Rockets, as the default attack tends to miss targets. Modules Exo Survival The Aerial Assault Drone can be obtained in Exo Survival from Orbital Care Packages. It automatically comes with the AI Control and Machine Gun modules by default, making it act like a Sentry Gun that can move around some. It is effective at taking out massive amounts of enemies as long as the player stays within the radius of where it was placed; however, it is not always very good against A.S.T.s, as the A.S.T.s will sometimes destroy it easily and other times the drone won't even be able to hit the A.S.T.(s) with its weapons fire. Modules *Rockets (Round 10; 3 Upgrade Points): Allows the drone to fire rockets. *Hardened (Round 15; 3 Upgrade Points): Gives the drone more health. Exo Zombies The Aerial Assault Drone appears in Exo Zombies. It can be acquired from Orbital Care Packages, and is one of the three bonuses available from care packages, the two others being Remote Sentry and Camouflage. The drone will either come with only the machine gun or the rocket system as well as AI control. When activated, it will follow the player around and will shoot nearby zombies. It will last for a few minutes before being destroyed. The drone can be really helpful in higher rounds, especially the rockets variant, as it can clear large groups of zombies without needing the player to use their ammunition. Additionally, it cannot be attacked, unlike the Remote Sentry. Gallery Aerial Assault Drone model AW.png|Render of the Aerial Assault Drone. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Survival Scorestreaks